Raiha's Past
by Jubilee Rain
Summary: A what could've happened fic when Fuuko finds out about Raiha's Past.
1. Default Chapter Title

Raiha's Past   
Prologue - Fuuko's Curiosity   
{ } - Denotes thought   
* * - Denotes italicized word, emphasis   
~^~ - Denotes flashback

(Goes 4 all Raiha's Past chapters)   
Disclaimer-All characters belong to Anzai Nobuyuki and all those other companies.   
B4 I 4get, many thanx 2 Bottou-chan 4 editing! all hail Bottou-chan>

Fuuko stared at a deep blue pond in between several tall trees as she walked by the park.

~^~ "I have to leave. I don't think I'll be back. Sayonara," Raiha said, looking at the water as if he was hypnotized by it. Fuuko was only able to see his profile. She couldn't tell whether he was sad or happy. Not that she could do so normally. The man was an enigma. ~^~

Fuuko swept strands of light brown hair out of her face as a light breeze passed. She stuck her hands in her jean pockets and exhaled slowly.

~^~ "Sayonara." ~^~

She shut her eyes and shook her head a bit, trying to shake the scene out of her head. {I need to find him. I need to know why!} She once again flashed back to the conversation she had with Raiha the previous night at that very pond. She found out from Koganei Raiha sometimes went there to think.

Ever since she met the mysterious ninja during the Ura Buto Satsujin tournament, he had always shown her he had feelings for her. Fuuko on the other hand, had a tiny inkling of what she felt for him. Nevertheless, after the tournament concluded, she didn't expect to see him again. He was loyal to the enemy, and it was rumored he simply disappeared. She unenthusiastically returned to her mediocre life in school. Unexpectedly new problems arose. There was still the matter of ending Kagero Houshi's curse, and it turned out the most powerful and dangerous madougu, heaven and hell, was the only solution.

During the chase for heaven and hell, everyone got separated somehow. She ended up captive in the cauldron of a madman and began to lose herself in there. All of the sudden she heard a familiar voice, his voice. The next thing she recalled was hitting Raiha because he fondled her breast. He explained it was the only thing he could think of to bring her out of the deadly trance. A couple of days later he trained and sharpened her senses for another battle. He also revealed to her he had the main crystal of her Fuujin that she had been looking for. When the heaven and hell madougu ordeal finally came to an end, she didn't want him to disappear. This time she wanted him to stay. She needed to tell him how she felt about him. The realization of his importance to her came so quickly she didn't even know when it happened. She just knew she wanted him to stay.   
  


~^~ "Raiha?"

"Hai?" He responded at the sound of her voice. She could feel a tingle as she gazed at him. He wore his usual ninja outfit, a long light blue gi with mesh at the chest area and matching blue pants. His forearms were bound and he had a sword strapped to his back. His waist-length dark brown hair had its signature hair-tier at the end and his bangs fell over his headband.

Fuuko knew instantly something was wrong. There was a certain tension in the air and Raiha didn't greet her in his usual excited manner. No "Fuuko-san!" accompanied by a wide grin or arms waving wildly in the air.

{Something's wrong. . . but if I don't tell him now, I'll probably never be able to do it.}

"Raiha. . . I need to tell you that I have feelings for you, and that I-

"I have to leave. I don't think I'll be back. Sayonara." ~^~

Raiha said, not allowing her to finish her sentence. He continued to stare at the pond, purposely avoiding looking at Fuuko. Before she could say anything further, he left. What happened after that was a blur. Fuuko remembered staring at the spot Raiha once occupied, and then running home with tears welling up in her eyes. Luckily, Ganko was already in bed. She didn't need to explain anything as she cried herself to sleep.

Fuuko woke up cranky and tired. Last night felt surreal to her. But she managed to smother her negative feelings and acted like her usual self throughout the day. She knew she wasn't going to give up on him. Not without a clear response from him. It just wasn't in her nature to give up so easily. In the tournament she fought until her body gave out. And now, she'd do the same.

Raiha was full of mysteries. Fuuko doubted Kurei or Neon would know much about him either. That's when the idea hit her. When the heaven and hell madougu was destroyed, Kagero was finally able to die in peace. She gave Yanagi the Eikai ball since Yanagi seemed to be the only one that could use it as well as Kagero did. Fuuko thought the Eikai ball might have the ability to show her Raiha's past. Perhaps the knowledge could help her. She called Yanagi and asked if she could go over to her house right away.

"Fuuko-chan, come in," Yanagi said as she stepped aside.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out, Yanagi-chan."

"Oh, it's nothing! You've always been a good friend to me! I have the Eikai ball in my room."

Yanagi led Fuuko to a quaint room with photos of their friends and paintings on the walls.

"I need the Eikai ball to show me the important events in his life, up until the Ura Buto Satsujin," Fuuko said.

"That's a difficult task, but I'll try. Do you mind telling me why you need this to be done?" Yanagi asked, giving her friend a trusting smile. Fuuko shook her head and told Yanagi everything, including how she felt. After hearing it, Yanagi promised she would do whatever she could to help. She placed her hands on the Eikai ball and began to concentrate her power.

"I think this'll work. I can feel it." She said as the ball's blue light illuminated the room.

"Good. This is important." Fuuko said anxiously.   


* * *

  
Author's Notes: This takes place after the ending of Flame of Recca (which hasn't occurred yet, so it's all in my head ^_^) Kagero rests in peace, Kurei and Neon are married, Recca and Yanagi are going out. & Fuuko is pining for Raiha. Raiha's character always intrigued me. & who else better than our spunky heroine to find out the past (well supposed past) of our lovable & adorable ninja? I know the Eikai ball has powers to teleport and to see things, so I made a tiny adjustment to it, it can also view past events as well as the future's.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Raiha's Past   
Chapter 1 - A Boy Named Raiha   
{ } - Denotes thought   
* * - Denotes italicized word, emphasis   
~^~ - Denotes flashback   


"Hurry Hurry! She's in a lot of pain!" a worried man shouted. His long dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail that swayed as he ran.

"Gaijuunaigou-san, there's no need to worry. Pain is natural during childbirth. And I'm not as quick as you are, especially in this weather," the midwife said as she struggled to steady herself while treading through the wet ground.

Several hours later, the sound of a baby's wailing could be heard throughout the Gaijuunaigou residence.

"My goodness! I think he's the loudest baby I've ever delivered!" the midwife exclaimed. "And during a thunderstorm!"

"What will his name be, Kirittou?" an old man asked. He was an older version of the overjoyed father holding the newborn infant.

"I don't know, Tousan. I think his name should have something to do with thunder. The raijin is the only unused madougu left in our family. It was meant for him."

"Don't forget he was born during a thunderstorm," the midwife added. Kirittou nodded.

"Sou. Is it alright to go in and see Yokoku?" he asked her.

"Yes, but make it short. She needs rest."

Kirittou entered the room quietly with his son in his arms. Yokoku opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. Her long black hair was matted against her sweaty face and neck. A blue blanket covered her tired body.

"We think his name should have something to do with thunder. What do you think?"

"His name should be Raiha," Yokoku replied with a faint smile. Kirittou grinned in agreement.

"Raiha it is then."

Three years passed. The Gaijuunaigou family lived peacefully. Kirittou and his father Isseishi decided the day Raiha was conceived, they would separate themselves from the Hokage clan.

Everyone hated Kirittou's sister, Reina, ever since she gave birth to the clan leader's child that inherited the flame. Reina was rude and contemptuous because the child possessing the flame meant he would be clan leader in the future. Isseishi and Kirittou were both embarrassed at her ignominious attitude. They disliked people treating them with a cautious manner.

"Kirittou-san! Kirittou-san!" A young man with brown hair and fangs shouted as he burst into the small wooden house. "The clan is going to war. We've hidden all our elemental weapons as a safety precaution. If we lose, at least the enemies won't be able to use our elemental weapons and wreak havoc on the world."

"Then we better hide our elemental weapons as well. Is Reina going to fight? If so, then it's best if she brought Kurei here; Tousan can take care of him."

The young man looked sympathetic and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Kirittou-san, I thought you heard. Reina and Kurei were exiled a year ago because they were considered a bad omen. When Kagero gave birth to Recca, he possessed the flame too. The elder said if two flame masters existed, it means the first wasn't meant to be leader. Reina argued Kurei was older and it was his birthright. She wanted to kill Recca. The elder disagreed, explaining Kurei needed to be killed. Kagero and Ohka-sama had them spare Kurei's life. They were exiled. Reina became ill shortly after and died. During that time, Kurei stabbed Recca. The wound almost cut through to the gums. He's in jail right now."

Yokoku looked at her sleeping son in her arms.

"I have to say none of this surprises me. Reina should've never behaved in such a way that the clan would be happy to be rid of her. But, I never thought it would be so tragic. She could've came to us for help."

"She's too proud to do that. She knew we left the clan because of her. She probably thought we wouldn't help her." Isseishi answered. "When all this is over we should free Kurei. He shouldn't be subjected to such misery at his age. For now, there's nothing we can do. We would just add to the clan's troubles by trying to free him. "

"Sou. Yokoku and I must fight for our clan. Take good care of Raiha Tousan."

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

"How many survived?"

"Not many. The ones that have escaped are considered fortunate. Many are wounded and have gone into hiding. All the madougu are still safely hidden."

"Tell the others they can stay here as long as they want to. Once thing quiet down, I need to find Kirittou's and Yokoku's bodies and give them a proper burial. Then I have to find my grandson Kurei," said Isseishi.

The young man adjusted the sling on his arm and dropped to his knees.

"I thank you for taking me in, again."

"No need to thank me, Koganei. You'll always be the youngest son I never had."

"There's one more thing you should know about. You know of the forbidden time manipulation spell right?" Koganei asked.

"Yes, what of it?"

"I heard Kagero used it to send Recca 400 yrs into the future and Kurei jumped in at the last minute. She's now an immortal."

Isseishi's eyebrows rose as his face expressed his shock.

"Masaka! Perhaps now Kurei will have a better life."

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

"I can't believe it! Raiha is Kurei's cousin!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"And he's from the past too. . . But how did her get here? Kurei and Recca already went through the portal Kagero-san made." Fuuko pointed out.

"That's true. There's still more for us to see, it'll all be explained soon." Yanagi replied, returning her gaze to the Eikai ball.   


* * *

  
Author's notes: The Koganei in this fic is not the little Kaoru Koganei we all know & love. It's his ancestor, who ironically shared the same orphaned past he did. History repeats itself, ne? This also sort of explains why Raiha gets along with Koganei, 'cuz it reminds him if the Koganei who took care of him. I know the names sound kinda funky. That's 'cuz I made them up! ^_^ I took bits of words & mixed them with stuff that I thought sounded nice LOL I'll explain the meanings at the end, Chapter 4.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Raiha's Past   
Chapter 2 - The Calm Before the Storm   
{ } - Denotes thought   
* * - Denotes italicized word, emphasis   
~^~ - Denotes flashback

  
Ten years went by. Koganei decided to stay and help Isseishi raise Raiha. He had no where to go and had formed a bond with the boy. However, just after Raiha's thirteenth birthday, Koganei fell in love and got married. It was time for him to leave and start a life of his own with his new wife.

"Can I come and visit?" Raiha asked, unsuccessfully masking the hurt he felt. Koganei smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Whenever you want." Koganei promised. "Before I go, I want you to show me how well you've been practicing." He said, handing Raiha a new katana. Raiha's eyes widened as he slid the katana from its sheath.

"I can keep this?"

Koganei grinned. "I don't need it. I have my own." He unsheathed his katana and got into a defensive stance. "Now show me I'm a good teacher."

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

"Raiha! I need you to go fishing!"

Raiha stopped his sword swings and ran over to his grandfather.

"Now? I haven't finished practicing yet!" he complained.

"You wouldn't have the strength to perform those moves if you didn't have food to eat!" He yelled, handing Raiha a fishing rod.

"Hai, Jiisan." Raiha replied half-heartedly, putting his sword back in its sheath.

He walked leisurely to the river. Fishing was never a quick task, he might as well take his time getting there.

"Help! Help!'

Raiha ran to the source of the plea and spotted a small, thin girl with long dark hair and eyes, clutching onto a rock as the rough current swayed her body towards an open cavity where the water rushed in. Raiha dropped the fishing rod and on impulse, grabbed the girl's forearms.

"Hold onto me!" He gritted his teeth as he pulled her up, ignoring her small clammy fingers digging into his wrists.

"Wow!" He panted as he fell back. "You're heavier than you look."

The girl, who was on all fours coughing out water, stopped and glared at a tired Raiha.

"NANI?!? It's not because I'm heavy! It's because the current is strong, baka!" She grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was a rock, and threw it at him.

"Ooooo." He moaned as stars swirled above him.

"Gomen, gomen," he said, holding the big bump on his forehead. "How did you fall into the water anyway?"

"I was trying to catch some fish," she responded.

"A young girl like you should be at home with your mother."

"It's none of your business where I should be! And who are * you * calling young? I'm thirteen!"

{Koganei never told me girls acted like * this *, } Raiha thought, sweating out of nervousness.

"Uh. . . Gomen. . . I, uh, came here to catch some fish too. I'll catch some for you," he offered.

The girl turned around slowly, her anger easing away as she spoke.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I can do it myself." She started to look on the ground for her fishing rod. "Sou ka. . . I dropped it into the river when I fell in."

"Here." Raiha said, holding up a medium sized fish. "You can have this one since you lost your fishing rod."

The girl stared at him, her face showing both outrage and gratitude. She hated a stranger's pity, but her family desperately needed the food.

"Um. . . Arigato." She grumbled, reaching out to accept the fish. "I should get going now."

Raiha nodded and returned to fishing.

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

Raiha began to wonder if following the girl was a good idea. His grandfather and Koganei have always taught him to help those in need. Koganei stressed the concept since he was unfortunate as a child. Raiha never pressed him for details, but could tell Koganei had suffered being an orphan until Isseishi took him in. Koganei had often stated he did not wish for other to feel the way he did.

"Oooooo." Raiha once again saw stars swirling above him.

"Why are you following me?" The girl demanded, one hand on her hip, the other still holding the fish he gave her.

"You sound like your family needs help," Raiha answered, rubbing the new bump on his head. The girl drew out a long breath and shook her head in exasperation.

"Obviously you're not from around here. You'll get in trouble if you're seen with me. My, my family isn't liked. They think we're bad luck," she blurted out.

"They?"

"The villagers. Go home and forget you ever met me." She said, turning away.

Raiha didn't know what to say. On one hand he wanted to ask why her family was considered bad luck, on the other hand, he knew the matter was none of his business. Before Raiha had time to reach a decision, the girl was already out of sight.

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

"What happened?"

"Huh?" Raiha said, looking up from his dinner.

"What happened?" Isseishi repeated calmly, awaiting a response from his distant grandson. Raiha placed his chopsticks neatly next to his food. His grandfather could always read him like a book.

"Jiisan, when are families considered bad luck?"

"Hmmm. . . usually when something horrible has happened to them or they are poor or they are extremely ill. Why do you ask?"

"I met this girl while I was fishing today. She told me to forget her because her family's considered bad luck. I wanted to help her but. . ."

"But you didn't know how," Isseishi finished for him. "Raiha, I'm glad you want to help people. However, people also need to learn how to deal with their own problems. Koganei and I never intended for you to save every person alive, that's impossible to accomplish. Just help out when you are able to."

"Hai Jiisan, I understand, but I'm sure I can help her. The problem is, I don't know if I'll ever see her again." Raiha said, absently touching the two spots on his head.

{His first crush, no doubt she threw something at him,} Isseishi thought, taking notice of the particular look Raiha had on his face when he mentioned the girl.

"When I first met your grandmother, she dumped a bucket of water over my head. She was a very confusing woman. Sometimes she brought me lunch while I worked, and sometimes she would yell at me for no reason."

"Do they all act like that?"

"Usually. But when they take a liking to you, they tend to act even stranger and hit you more."

"How come?" Raiha asked.

"Men never know. Women are like that."

Raiha yawned and stretched his arms.

"Did you boil water for my bath?"

"Yes. I let it cool while we ate," Isseishi said.

"I plan to sleep right after. Good night, Jiisan."

"Good night, Raiha."   


* * *

  
Author's notes: Men and women will never understand each other, ever! I guess it's just one of those things in life we have to deal with. Women wonder why guys r so dumb & men wonder why women r so confusing & moody. This chapter has an example of that. It also might seem a bit like Kenshin, I always have him on the brain ^_^x Akuenai's character represents a country girl who's led a tough life, that's why she acts so cough> bitchy, but independent and caring. I think Raiha likes a girl with that kinda of attitude.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

Raiha's Past   
Chapter 3 - The Sound of Despair   
{ } - Denotes thought   
* * - Denotes italicized word, emphasis   
~^~ - Denotes flashback

"Raiha, it's going to be dark soon; you should be going home."

"But Akuenai, everyone's sick. Who's going to get you water when you're thirsty?" Raiha protested, holding a cup of water to her pale, dry lips after her coughs had subsided.

"What about you? You haven't had a break all day!"

"Koganei and Jiisan have given me harder work than this. Don't worry," Raiha assured his sick friend. He pushed back pieces of dark hair from her forehead as he spoke. He hated the pallid color her once radiant face had become.

Raiha thought about the first time they met, when he rescued her from the rushing water of a river, thinking he would never see her again after she told him to forget about her.

The next day he bumped into her when she stole vegetables from his garden.

~^~{ I wish I didn't have to steal, but. . .}

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going!" Akuenai shouted as she scrambled to pick up the scattered vegetables on the ground.

"Gomen. I was just about to ask you where you're taking our vegetables," Raiha said, holding the newly formed bump on his forehead.

"These, these are your vegetables?" she stammered, blushing to the roots of her dark hair. "I, I um. . .Gomenasai."

"It's all right," Raiha said, depositing the remaining vegetables in her arms.

'What do you mean it's all right? I just * stole * your hard earned food! How can you be so calm about it?" Akuenai was not used to being treated with kindness by other people, except her family. Raiha just shrugged and smiled at her quick mood change.

"There are too many for me and my grandfather to eat. And when we try to sell them, sometimes people buy them, sometimes they don't. You taking a couple won't hurt."

"What about your parents? Don't they need to eat some too?"

"They died when I was three. Are those enough for you and your parents?" he asked.

"My parents are dead also. How did your parents die?"

"In a fight. Is that why your family's considered bad luck? Because your parents died?"

Akuenai blinked back tears and shifted her weight.

"That's part of the reason. I better go home now. Thank you for the vegetables. I'll pay you back," she said, walking past Raiha. He immediately reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her, causing the vegetables to fall again.

"What's the other part?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" she replied defensively.

"I just want to help."

"Not * that * again. If it keeps you from bugging me I'll tell you. My parents died because they were very sick. Their parents died the same way. No one in the family is able to escape it. Everyone dies of a sickness. That's why the villagers think we're bad luck, none of us are healthy. We never were and we never will be." ~^~

After that conversation, Raiha and Akuenai became good friends. He found out she had a younger brother and sister to take care of, and never had any friends. She found out he was always anxious to help people because he wanted to live up to the good memory of his parents, and because his grandfather and a man named Koganei raised him that way. Like herself, he never had any friends either.

A year passed. During that year, Raiha and Akuenai played together, helped each other with chores and talked about anything. They confessed how they felt about each other, but could never do a thing about it. Akuenai refused to take it any further than that. She knew she would die soon, and being in a relationship with Raiha would hurt him more when she was gone.

Gradually Akuenai and her siblings fell ill. For the past few months Raiha took care of them.

"Open up!" a man's voice commanded, accompanied by a couple of loud bangs on the wooden door.

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know, Akuenai," Raiha said, walking towards the door.

"May I help you?" He asked politely, keeping the door open by a small slit.

"Move out of the way boy!" The man shouted, pushing the door wide open. Raiha stepped back and nearly fell.

"Where are they?" Several villagers asked as they came in with ropes and knives. "There they are! Tie them up!"

"Wait! What are you doing?" Raiha yelled, coming between a large bulky man and Akuenai.

"We came to hang them. Because of them, some of the children are sick! They have red skin that they are forced to scratch. They sneeze a lot and have watery red eyes. They are suffering! And it's all their fault!" he pointed an accusing finger at Akuenai and her siblings.

"No! This 'sickness' you're describing sounds like the children have allergies. My grandfather is good with medicine. If you wait just a few moments, I'll bring him here to verify what I have said," Raiha pleaded, looking back at his best friend. "And he will cure the sick children for free." he added quickly.

Hushed discussions broke out in the horde. They finally agreed to delay the hanging and allow Raiha to fetch his grandfather.

Raiha ran all the way home and all the way back to the village. By the time he arrived with his grandfather, his legs ached, his muscles throbbed, and the fronts of his feet burned.

A lump formed in his throat when he discovered the shabbily built house empty. His heart raced as he frantically searched the unusually quiet village.

Isseishi had a sinking feeling something terrible was amiss. His fears were confirmed when he found Raiha staring in horror at three frail, lifeless bodies hanging in the middle of the village.

"We couldn't wait for you any longer, young man. More people became sick and were sent away. We cannot risk the welfare of this village. The Jibyou family are the source of the sickness and are too weak to leave themselves, and they were extremely ill. By killing them we did them a favor and ended their suffering," the village elder explained.

Raiha was outraged. Never had he heard such an unreasonable explanation.

"End their suffering? Doing them a favor? Is that what you believe this cruel execution to be? A 'favor' you did for those poor unfortunate children? You mean you did yourselves a favor and killed innocent people under false pretenses!" Raiha shouted angrily, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he spoke. "I asked you to wait for my grandfather to arrive. He would've cured all the sick people. And if you wanted the Jibyou family out of here, I would've gladly taken them away from this horrid place you call a village!" he accused, his voice cracking as he tried to swallow his tears.

"This is unforgivable."

"Unforgivable."

"Unforgivable," Raiha said repeatedly, advancing towards the village elder and unsheathing his katana with each heavy step.

"Stop Raiha! Raiha! Come back!" Isseishi yelled. It was futile. Raiha didn't hear a word.

A woman touched her wet cheek and stared down at her trembling red finger tips, letting out a blood-curdling scream after realizing the liquid was blood from the village elder's decapitated head that had splashed onto her face.

The villagers' faces distorted in terror as they stood frozen in shock. Raiha glared at each and every one of them, the hatred in his eyes burning a hole through their hearts. He wanted them to see the pain and anger he felt flowing through his body before slashing the next horror-stricken person.

"Raiha!" Isseishi bellowed as a sickening crack was heard. Someone had managed to smash Raiha's legs. Since he was so occupied with revenge, he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him in the midst of the riot. Isseishi knocked the man unconscious before he had another chance to hit his grandson. He quickly lifted Raiha into his arms and bolted from the chaotic scene.

"No Jiisan! No. . . go back! Go back! I want justice!" Raiha protested, painfully clutching his katana with bloody fingers. Isseishi ignored him and proceeded on their way home.

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

~^~ "Raiha, I want you to take these. It's all I can pay you for now," Akuenai said, happily handing him several hair ribbons. "I know they're not much, but I don't own anything valuable. You can use these to tie your hair back. I noticed how it bothers you sometimes."

"But I can't take these Akuenai, you don't have to pay me back. And I can't wear girly ribbons I'm a-"

"Take them!!!"

"Ha. . . Hai!" Raiha said meekly as he held out his hand. ~^~

"Akuenai."

Raiha whispered sadly as he fingered the ribbon of his low ponytail. "I promise I'll always wear one."

He put his hands together and bowed three times before departing.

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

"Are your legs feeling better?"

"Hai, Jiisan. I'm completely healed thanks to you."

It had been three months since the heart-scalding incident with the Jibyou family. Isseishi devoted himself to healing his grandson's body and mending his broken heart. Slowly, Raiha managed to cope with his loss.

"Raiha, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Isseishi said solemnly.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Koganei and I telling you about your cousin Kurei?"

"Yes. He was aunt Reina's son, and he could produce a flame right?" Raiha answered.

"Yes, that's him." Isseishi nodded. "They were exiled from the Hokage. Reina became sick and Kurei attempted to kill his half brother Recca. He was put in jail during the war. He escaped and went through the time portal with Recca."

"I remember the story. Why are you asking me about it?" Raiha felt his curiosity grow. His grandfather never looked so serious.

"I dreamed Kurei was about to go through a lot of pain. Pain he does not deserve. How would you feel if I sent you 400 years into the future to help him?"

Raiha's eyes widened at his grandfather's words. "How?"

"With the time manipulation spell." Isseishi answered.

"You mean you know it?" Raiha asked increduously.

"Yes. Only a certain few in the Hokage can perform it."

"But the caster is cursed with immortality. Jiisan, you will suffer for an eternity!"

"I know the consequences and I'm willing to accept them. I just wanted to know if you're willing to leave this timeline." Isseishi replied. Raiha was silent for a few moments.

"I will go Jiisan. Ever since Koganei left and Akuenai died, I have nothing to live for except you. I failed to protect the one I care about. I won't make the same mistake with Kurei."

"Are you sure about this?" Isseishi asked, giving him one last chance to refuse.

"I'm sure." Raiha said firmly.

"Then we have a lot of work head of us. You must sharpen your fighting skills, especially with the raijin. We need to set up a meeting place in the future. . ."

-~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~- -~*~-

"Wow! I never thought Raiha would have such a sad past!" Yanagi said, after watching the Eikai ball reply events in Raiha's life. She grabbed another tissue from her desk to wipe away tears.

"Yeah. This explains a lot. When he killed those villagers and displayed to Mori Kouran his fighting skills for work, he had that deadly look on his face. The same look he had when he killed Soukakusai and trained me. Before that, I would never expect it from Raiha. Every time I met him, he was so silly," Fuuko noted, blowing her nose.

"I'm glad his grandfather died in peace like Kagero-san. At least that stupid heaven and hell was good for something."

"Ne Fuuko-chan, now that you know about his past, what will you do?"

"I don't know. I thought if I knew more about him, it would help me figure out why he's in such a hurry to leave. But the information doesn't change a thing. I guess the only way to find out is to ask him myself," Fuuko concluded.

"I can find him with the Eikai ball." Yanagi offered. "I don't know how long it'll take though."

"Thanks Yanagi. I guess the only way to find out is to ask him myself." Fuuko concluded.   


"I found him!" Yanagi said excitedly. "Wow! That was quick! I can teleport you there right now."

"Ok, I'm ready," Fuuko nodded.   


* * *

Author's Notes: I remember as a kid my mom would tell me stories of how ignorant and judgmental people in the past can be. Akuenai's family actually suffers from a genetic disease, on both sides. Which explains why only people in her family gets it and why nobody else gets it. The idea of the village children having allergies I got from a movie. & it's sheer coincidence they have allergies due to the weather (it's spring) & is of no fault of Akeunai's family.

If u read the ribbon scene, u'll notice it's a copy of the Kenshin episode where Jinei kidnaps Kaoru. I just loved it when she said "Kenshin found you." In that scary face & "gave" him the ribbon.

The ribbon I put in 'cuz I always wondered why Raiha tied only the end! I always think, why can't u tie the whole head of hair damn it? LOL & conveniently, it could be something Raiha can remember her by.   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Raiha's Past   
Chapter 4 - In the Wake of the Wind   
{ } - Denotes thought   
* * - Denotes italicized word, emphasis   
~^~ - Denotes flashback   


"Fuuko-san!" said an astonished Raiha as he whipped around to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"I didn't let you. . . ? He started to say, not understanding what she meant. {That night. . . She wants closure.} "Gomenasai. Please finish."

"I want you to stay," she whispered. Raiha didn't know how to answer. Part of him wanted to hold her and say that he would, and the other part knew it wasn't possible.

"Fuuko, I have to leave."

"That's what I can't figure out. I even asked Yanagi to show me your past," she said quietly. "I know it's none of my business, but you seem to know a lot about me, and I know nothing about you."

"My past? How?" This was the first time Fuuko ever caught Raiha off guard. It felt good in a way, and at the same time she knew she had betrayed his trust.

"She used the Eikai ball."

"I see." He turned his back on her. "Is that it?" he asked coolly. Fuuko was only momentarily taken back at his sudden change in attitude; she knew better.

Raiha was angry at her for being acquainted with his past. But what frustrated him the most was the conflict of emotions inside. Even if he decided to reject her one final time, at least she's able to find out why this time.

"No. You still haven't told me why you're leaving." She responded calmly. "And I want the * real * reason. Not the one you think sounds the best."

"There's nothing left for me here." Raiha said simply, his back still turned.

"What do you mean there's nothing left for you here?"

"My grandfather is finally at rest, and Kurei is finally getting a chance at a happy life."

"What about me?" Fuuko said in a small voice. "I need you."

"You don't need me." Raiha began.

"You only think you need me. You're a normal girl; you always were. I was fortunate enough to be the one you showed your true self to. Now that you realize it, you don't need me anymore." He finished.

"Baka! That's not true! I realized I'm a normal girl because of you! You drew that part of me out!" Fuuko shouted impatiently.

"I never wanted you to be some kind of confidence booster for me! I want you because I have feelings for you!" She flung in his face. Fuuko had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying in frustration.

Raiha's expressions softened, as if it broke his heart to look at her tear stained face. He knew she cried for him when she witnessed events in his past.

"Fuuko, you'll eventually regret being with me. I have nothing to offer you. I'm a 19 year old ninja from 400 years in the past. Technically I'm 419 years old. I have no money, no job and I've never been to school."

"You're just telling yourself that because you feel like your only purpose in life has ended, and it's too painful for you to actually live your own life. You're always living for someone else, making them happy. You can't picture yourself being happy because you're too busy trying to help every one else. That's why you're leaving. You're shutting everything and everyone out."

It suddenly dawned on Fuuko why Raiha had something similar to a split personality. He was completely mortified when he couldn't protect Akuenai. It left him feeling a neverending guilt he wished and strove to atone for.

Raiha was speechless. He knew she was absolutely right. And yet, he found it difficult to bring himself to deal with his problem.

"Stay, Raiha, and be happy," Fuuko said so softly, that it was almost a whisper.

Raiha wordlessly assented by nodding his head and reaching out for Fuuko. He held her tight until the morning sun was about to rise.

"Gomen. I should've brought you home. We've been standing here for the past couple of hours. You must be tired. And your mother must be worried," he said hoarsely.

Fuuko smiled up at him and then buried her face in his chest.

"Remember when you trained me for three days straight? Now THAT was tiring. Standing here is nothing compared to that. And my mother won't worry too much. Ever since I became a Hokage, she's gotten used to me not being home. Ganko however is another story. Sometimes I wonder who's older, me or her!"

Raiha chuckled as he stroked her hair. "She worries because she cares."

"Hai. I know that. But there's nothing to worry about." She turned her face up to him. "I'm happy. You're happy, and we get to watch the sunrise together," she said, snuggling for more warmth.

Raiha gladly obliged and ran his warm hands over her body before clasping them tight around her waist. Fuuko was right. It was a new day, and there was nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope the ending wasn't too mushy. I think Fuuko-san deserves some romance in her life. This just basically deals with why Raiha is so bent on leaving, now that his duty as a ninja is done. Kurei has a happy life & his grandfather died just like Kagero-san with the heaven and hell madougu. & Fuuko finally realizes she can't be afraid of love like she was before. In the series Raiha seems to invoke feelings in her she doesn't want to have. Or really, she likes it, but is scared of what will happen when she embraces those feelings. She always thought of herself as a tomboy and secretly dreams to be a normal girl, which Raiha treats her as.

As for the names. Here are the translations:

Akuenai- unfortunate in love. This is actually a real word. I saw it in the dictionary.

Jibyou- Chronic disease. I lucked out, this was also a real word. It's Akuenai's last name.

Gaijuunaigou-gentle but firm. This was in the dictionary too. I thought it fit Raiha perfectly for a last name.

Isseishi- Issei actually means lifetime. I added shi at the end 'cuz I thought it sounded better LOL Fit Raiha's grandfather due to immortality.

Kirittou- Raiha's father. I wanted him to be a swordsman, (using Jishou's swords) & kiri and ttou were parts of words related to swordsmanship.

Yokoku-Raiha's mother. Her name has something to do with music, & I wanted her to be the one using Neon's Fukyo Waon. Like Kirittou, I just combined words related to music.   



End file.
